


Consequences

by Redworlds_dog



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Graphic Description, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redworlds_dog/pseuds/Redworlds_dog
Summary: THIS HAS EXPLICIT AND VIOLENT NON-CON!!! I understand it's not everyone's cup of tea and I DO NOT SUPPORT IT IN REAL LIFE.The Apprentice cast a spell meant to banish the Devil from their realm, however, there was a price they weren't expecting, and now they are paying it trapped in a realm with a pissed off Devil.
Relationships: Apprentice/The Devil (The Arcana)
Kudos: 33





	Consequences

It was over.  
He had lost.  
The Devil had lost.  
His gambit hadn’t paid off. It failed. It failed because of that goddamned magician and his...apprentice. They outsmarted him, embarrassed him, and defeated him and now he had to wait some UNBEARABLE amount of time in this hellhole of a realm to try again.   
Enraged, he lashed out at his throne, the walls of his castle, the columns, anything and everything he could get his claws in, unleashing all his frustrations. How many EONS of planning, WASTED because some magician and his… PET.   
His pet. That's right. The spell they had used to banish the Devil back to his realm had come at a cost. A cost that they hadn’t been ready for. It was a sort of trade that they could have prepared for if they had read the spell more carefully. It was a cost of flesh and soul. In order to dispel an Arcana, a high price had to be paid. A high price indeed.   
The Devil turned looking to a far corner of the room they both had been banished too. There, hunched and shivering was the apprentice. His consolation prize. The cost of their own spell. Of course they had been too noble to let anyone else pay the price of their own spell. The others had tried, but the spell was happening far too fast. By the time anyone could have stepped in and taken the apprentice’s place, he was already dragging them away with him.  
“You, this is ALL YOUR FAULT” he turned as he snarled on the human. “You Cost me EVERYTHING” He grabbed them by the throat and threw them as hard as he could into the nearest wall. He could almost feel the vibrations of their bones shattering, the wet crunch of their rib-cage caving in. It didn't matter. He was in full control in this realm. At full power. They couldn’t die until he wanted them dead. In a moment too fast to measure, he was upon them again, not giving a moment for them to realize what had happened before he was lifting them slamming them into the floor, over and over again. It was an attack that should have killed them on first impact, but the Devil was healing them faster than they could break. A slash in their throat would be mended before they fully bled out, the blood in their body replaced. Shattered femurs, fractures to the spine, concussions, lacerations, the Devil healed their body instantly only to continue. There was no measuring the time in his realm. He could have been torturing them for minutes, hours, days, or years, it would make no difference. Throwing, beating, clawing, biting, ripping, all he cared about was making their existence nothing but pain until he was satisfied.  
Towering over them, he paused, breathing deeply. He looked down at the apprentice who had bested him, HIM, A GOD, broken and bleeding in the rubble between his feet and felt a surge of power and malice. He grabbed them around the waist, letting his claws dig in, and threw them against a nearby ledge, bending them over it.   
“You ruined everything for me. Now I am trapped HERE for another TEN THOUSAND YEARS!” He roared into their ear, bending over them, pressing his body to theirs and digging his claws into their back and clothing.  
“And you will be trapped here with me.” And with that, he ripped down, exposing their body to him and tearing the last of what they had from the mortal world away from them.   
“And I will ensure that it will be as hellish for you as it will be for me.” and he thrust into their body, dragging a screaming cry from them. What a body it was. Untouched, unblemished from any danger from the mortal world. That magician must have never touched them, shame for him because it felt amazing. Again and again he hilted himself into his captive, letting the blood ease its passage. Anytime the apprentice would quiet or still below him, either getting used to the feeling or having passed out from the pain, he would snap his hips with a crushing force that would require magic to keep his toy together and alive and aware. Torture didn’t matter if the victim wasn’t awake. Sobs and the wet sounds of flesh on flesh rang through the room. Finally, the pressure that was building began to crest and in one brutal push, he hilted himself fully into the apprentice, feeling his knot swell and tie them together.   
“PLEASE TAKE IT OUT! IT’S TOO MUCH! TAKE IT OUT!” They cried and babbled, sobbing as they felt themselves fill with his release and stretch where the knot was swelling.   
The devil smiled, “As you wish” before ripping himself out, not caring about the damage caused, eyeing the rush of blood and cum running down their legs. Stepping away, he allowed them to collapse on the floor, unconscious, passed out from the pain. His anger had subsided and he was ready to start working on another plan for power. But he would have to do something about this human. They had already proven to be a wonderful toy for his every whim, but he didn’t want to keep them in his throne room. With a wave of his hand, all evidence of what he had done vanished. Wounds mended, messes were cleaned, and the clothes knit back together. He could put them in some cell or room somewhere in his castle to keep until he wanted them again. Easy enough. Another wave, and they were gone. It's not like they could starve here. Though, if he kept them comfortable enough, whenever he did choose to torment them it would hurt so much more. That thought solidified his plan. He would give them a room that provided for anything a human could need to keep them healthy and keep them there until he needed them for anything. They were his toy now. His pet. And he fully planned to use that for as long as he could.


End file.
